Patent Literature 1 proposes a semiconductor device which includes an IGBT for a circuit such as an inverter, and a diode disposed parallel to the IGBT. The semiconductor device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 controls lifetime by a method specifically described below.
Specifically, one substrate on which an IGBT and a diode are formed by a semiconductor process is prepared. Ions are implanted into the positions of the IGBT and the diode from the front surface side of the substrate, while ions are implanted into the position of the diode from the rear surface side of the substrate. The ion-implanted substrate is annealed. As a result, defects for lifetime control are formed at the ion-implanted positions.